Davy Jones
Davy Jones ist der Captain der Flying Dutchman. Er war frei, bis er sich in die Meeresgöttin Calypso verliebte. Man sieht Davy Jones nur selten ohne seine Pfeife, außerdem ist er leidenschaftlicher Orgelspieler. Vergangenheit Calypso Calypso trug ihm auf, die Seelen der auf See Gestorbenen auf die andere Seite zu bringen. Nachdem er 10 Jahre lang dieser Pflicht nachgekommen ist, kann er einen Tag an Land verbringen. Die Liebe zu Calypso war zu schmerzhaft für sein Leben, aber auch zu süß für den Tod. Also schnitt er sich sein Herz aus dem Leibe und legte es in eine Truhe, wo es noch immer weiter schlägt. Den Schlüssel trägt er immer bei sich. Nachdem er zehn Jahre lang der Aufgabe nachgekommen war, die ihm Calypso auferlegt hatte, begab er sich an Land, um bei seiner Liebe zu sein. Doch aufgrund der unsteten Natur der See war Calypso nicht am verabredeten Ort. Dadurch verletzt schloss Davy Jones mit dem ersten Rat der Bruderschaft der Piraten einen Pakt: Er zeigte ihnen, wie Calypso an einen menschlichen Körper zu bannen war, und dafür sollten sie die Meeresgöttin auf ewig in dieser Gestalt gefangen halten. Weil er seinen Verpflichtungen gegenüber den auf See gestorbenen nicht nachkam, wurde er verflucht. Er und seine Crew wurden zu Monstern, die zu einer Einheit mit der Flying Dutchman verschmolzen, was einige von ihnen langsam um den Verstand brachte. Jack Sparrow Jack Sparrow wollte mit der Hilfe Davy Jones' das Schiff Black Pearl aus der Tiefe des Meeres holen und 13 Jahre lang ihr Captain sein. Im Tausch gegen diese "Dienstleistung" wollte er 100 Jahre lang in Jones' Crew Dienst leisten. Zwar wurde ein Jahr später gegen ihn gemeutert, doch die Rechnung muss nun beglichen werden. Rolle Fluch der Karibik II Davy Jones will Sparrow mithilfe seines Krakens dazu bringen, seine Schuld zu begleichen. Dieser will dies aber nicht und bietet ihm die Übergabe von 100 Seelen drei Tage später im Tausch gegen seine an. Jones schlägt ein. Als Anzahlung wird Will Turner, der Sohn eines Matrosen auf der Dutchman, festgelegt. Da Sparrow keine weiteren 99 Seelen beschaffen kann, will er Jones bestechen, indem er sein Herz stiehlt. Will kann in der Zeit den Schlüssel zur Truhe stehlen. An der Isla Cruces, wo das Herz versteckt ist, schickt er seine Crew, um die Truhe zu besorgen. Sie können sie Jones bringen. Nachdem die Black Pearl mit Jack Sparrow an Bord vom Kraken verschlungen ist, stellt er fest, dass sich das Herz nicht mehr in der Truhe befindet. Am Ende der Welt James Norrington hat das Herz nämlich Lord Cutler Beckett übergeben. Dieser besticht nun Jones mit dem Herz. Die Flying Dutchman wird das Flaggschiff der Armada der East India Trading Company im Krieg gegen die Piraten. Admiral Norrington wird auf dem Schiff stationiert, um dafür zu sorgen, dass Jones die Befehle Becketts wirklich umsetzt. Dazu gehört auch, den Kraken zu töten. Kurz darauf beginnt die Schlacht gegen die Black Pearl. Sie wird in einem von Calypso erzeugten Strudel ausgefochten. Nun tötet Jones Ian Mercer und nimmt ihm den Schlüssel ab. Nachdem Jack die Truhe gestohlen hat, kämpfen die beiden. Nach einer Weile verliert Jones den Schlüssel und Jack die Truhe. Will Turner, der die Truhe an sich genommen hat, wird nun von Jones erstochen. Stiefelriemen-Bill greift nun Jones an und Will rammt, unterstützt von Jack, ein Messer ins Herz. Zitate "Fürchtest du den Tod? Und fürchtest du den dunklen Abgrund? Alle deine Taten bloßgelegt, alle deine Sünden bestraft? Ich kann dir ein Angebot machen, das dir einen Ausweg bietet. (...) Ich biete dir einen Ausweg. Komm in meine Crew, und verschiebe den Tag des jüngstens Gerichts.100 Jahre an Bord gebunden, nimmst du das Angebot an? (Pirates of the Caribbean: Fluch der Karibik 2, Davy Jones zu einem Gefangenen, der annimmt) Kategorie:Gegenspieler Kategorie:East Indian Traiding Company Kategorie:Monster Kategorie:Person